Batman SpiderMan:Dark Heroes & Darker Discoveries
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: An original fanfic. Post JLU Season two/three, Pre-Batman Beyond.  Batman calls upon the Amazing Spider-Man to solve a personal mystery and crisis, while helping his wallcrawling ally with his own personal demons relating to his past and a hidden secret.


"Dark Heroes and Darker Discoveries"

Featuring the Dark Knight and the Wall-Crawler

Chapter One: "Something's Wrong"

Disclaimer: This is your standard disclaimer, to let you all know I don't own any of the characters or core ideas of this fanfic; those belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros Entertainment, Marvel Comics, Disney, and the various writers, artists, and animators that brought us such milestones (good and bad) as the DC Animated Universe (Batman TAS, Superman TAS, JL/JLU, Static Shock, and Batman Beyond), the (Spider) Clone Saga, the Scarlet Spider, the more recent Spectacular Spider-Man, and the better elements of recent comics. Hats off to you, gentlemen, as a side note. My interest in this is that of a fan writer, writing this fanfiction for free and for no monetary gain, with my own reward being your loyal readership, and any reviews or comments you all have. With that said, let's move on.

Author's Note: This fanfic occurs in one of my mainstays, a crossover universe. Namely, a universe comprised partly of the DC Animated Universe that sadly came to an end with the final episodes of Justice League Unlimited so many years ago, and a variation on Marvel 616 – namely, elements from the mid 90s to the mid 2000s, ignoring such events as Civil War and beyond, which I don't agree with on any level. This fanfic will also be one of my darker forays into crossovers, featuring a twisting, turning path for our heroes, and shockers galore. I should also note that this fanfic was inspired by a few pieces of fanart I'd seen from both DC and Marvel, concerning the Bat and Spider families, and my own recent ideas, some of which you haven't seen yet, but will soon enough. As part of the set-up to this, this story treats the events of Spider-Man & Batman, and Batman & Spider-Man (or variations therein), as having happened in the backstory, in between Batman TAS season 4 and JL's beginning, wherein Spider-Man and Batman's enemies (in the first, Joker and Carnage, the second, Wilson Fisk/Kingpin and Ra's Al Ghul) teamed up, only for those partnerships to go sour, to the benefit of our heroes. This story is, in essence, Spider-Man/Batman #3, but arranged in a manner that would benefit the idea of a darkfic.

* * *

><p>It all started with a trip.<p>

Richard "Dick" Grayson, formerly Robin, now Nightwing, went on a vacation from Bludhaven for the period of two weeks, to meet up with some old college friends in New York City. However, upon his leaving Bludhaven, all contact with him was lost, and he was only heard from again when he'd returned. When his friends had been asked about his disappearance, they replied that the weeks had been spent seeing the sights, and a bit of partying. This struck Dick's appointed guardian, Bruce Wayne, as very odd – while Dick wasn't above having fun, he certainly wasn't a 'partier', like these other men had claimed.

The next odd part was that Dick had been showing signs of amnesia since his return, and while he was still functioning as Nightwing, occasionally he'd slip up, and forget something rather simple or obvious...and then he forgot Barbara's birthday. He claimed it had been 'work-related', part of the life of a former Boy Wonder, and everyone said they understood.

Except Bruce.

Bruce had found the entire situation highly suspicious, considering he'd practically raised Dick, and knew him to be a highly capable, highly intelligent young man...who also had a deeply caring side, and wouldn't forget something as important as his ex's birthday party at Wayne Manor. However, when Bruce brought it up to the other members of his surrogate family, they thought he was reading too much into it. As the still-recovering Tim Drake had said, "Not everyone's Batman, Bruce," to which the others laughed, and went about their ways.

And so Bruce consulted a very unusual, very distant acquaintance of his to aid him in investigating Dick's missing two weeks.

That had started with a phone call.

* * *

><p>It was 3AM in Forest Hills, Queens. The phone was down in the living room, as the one in the upstairs bedroom was on the blink, so the sole person residing in the house swore as he arose from his sleep, and went down the stairs, in the pitch black, not missing a single step, both from experience with the surroundings, and his own mostly-unique abilities. When he made it to the phone, he picked it up, grumbling some into the receiver, before speaking.<p>

"Parker residence, man of the house speaking," the headlights of a passing car filtered in through the window of the residence, showing to any highly trained observer a man in his late 20s, with medium-length chestnut brown hair, with a bang that hung over his chestnut brown eyes (the right eye, to be specific), and a toned, perfected physical form that put most male models and athletes to shame.

"Ah, Peter, old sport. This is Bruce Wayne," came the reply, spoken in a jovial tone. The half-awake Peter Parker's eyes opened fully at that, as he knew who exactly it was that was calling him. "Thought I'd ask you to come visit me in Gotham for a few weeks. I know it's rather abrupt, but I'm putting together a party for a friend of mine, and I think you'd be delighted to meet him."

Knowing full well that Bruce Wayne was the Batman...as Bruce Wayne knew full well that Peter Parker was the 'outlaw' hero known as the amazing Spider-Man...it didn't take much for the younger man to understand he was being told to come to Gotham City to help Batman in a case.

"Oh, sure. I'll have to leave a note with work, to let them know to find a substitute for me," the young man said, in as cheerful a tone. Parker had quit his former profession as a photojournalist and finished his university education, becoming a more than competent high school chemistry, biology, and computer sciences teacher, working at his old high school, hoping to instill his love for science in the new generation, and try to make some good memories out of the place that had been adolescent hell for him for years.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sport. I'll have my people call tomorrow and let them know that Bruce Wayne needs you to come visit for a while. In fact..." at that moment, there came a polite three-times knock on the door, prompting Peter to blink a few times. "That would be your ride, my friend." Peter walked up to the door, holding the cordless phone in one hand, and peered out through the peephole, seeing a semi-elderly man in a black tuxedo and a chauffeur's cap, waiting politely for the yonger man to open the door. "That would be Alfred, my lifelong butler and driver. He's here to take you to the airport, and then from there to my private jet to Gotham. So pack your bags...it's going to be a fun three or so weeks."

Peter had an amused look on his face as he spoke into the phone again. "Sure thing, Bruce. Can't wait to see you again." With that, the two hung up their phones, Peter putting his back in the cradle by the couch, and went upstairs, slipping out of his pajama pants, hurriedly packing a few things...including his latest Spider-Man costume, his own version of a 'utility belt', and his web-shooters, as well as a few things to pass the trip time with, and then hurried downstairs, opening the door and smiled sheepishly at Alfred Pennyworth. "Sorry, had to pack my bag."

"Quite alright, Master Peter." The old man smiled with a knowing, and sympathetic, look. "Master Bruce can be quite lost sometimes as to the time of day...or night, in this case. Rest assured, you'll find your guest room in Wayne Manor to be your liking – extravagant sheets, a large, soft mattress, and excellent down pillows."

"You had me sold on the sheets, Jeeves," Peter remarked with amusement, the two sharing a chuckle as the young man climbed into the back of the small limo. Alfred placed his bag in the back, then climbed into the driver's seat and began driving them to Kennedy National Airport.

* * *

><p>It was four hours later that Wayne Industries' private jet re-entered Gotham airspace, touching down in its reserved landing spot in Gotham National Airport, Bruce Wayne's personal limo waiting for Alfred and Peter the entire time. As they disembarked the plane, Peter's nose wrinkled. "You've got some case of pollution here, Alfred."<p>

"Unfortunately yes, Master Peter. Gotham is a very industrial city, with all the drawbacks of being a centre of such activity. It also happens to be quite dangerous...as I'm sure you're aware, from your first visit here, of which Master Bruce informed me, and of which I experienced somewhat from his side of things," the butler replied, bowing respectfully as he took Peter's suitcase again, and loaded into the back of the limo. "Now, away to Wayne Manor, where Master Bruce will want to see you as soon as you arrive."

"No rest for the weary, eh?" the brunette responded, amused, getting in the back of the limo, and letting the older man drive him to the outskirts of Gotham, where the massive home of Bruce Wayne was located.

As the two drove through the city, Peter reflected on the events of which Alfred spoke – a New Age mumbo-jumbo therapist thought that serial killers and psychotics could be cured with the application of a neural control chip that would control their darker impulses. It worked on one of the test subjects...the infamous Joker...but the other test subject happened to be one of Spider-Man's sparring partners, the equally as infamous Carnage, who faked docility until he got near the Joker, at which point he showed his true colors, kidnapping the other killer and freeing him of the chip's control. The two were a team for all of five minutes, as a disagreement on their philosophies of murder led the two to try to kill each other, and for Spider-Man and Batman to have even more reason to team up to recapture them. Any night chasing Carnage was a bad one for Spider-Man, but the Joker had haunted his nightmares even before he arrived in Gotham, almost as a sense of premonition.

Finally, they arrived outside of Wayne Manor, the gates opening and allowing the limo to enter, Alfred pulling up to the main steps, stepping out to get Peter's bag and allow the high school teacher to exit. "So, Master Peter, Master Bruce tells me you've become a teacher since your last visit here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I have. I think it's much more rewarding than giving JJJ more ammo to fuel his tirades against me...and the pay's a lot better, too," the hero joked as he and Alfred entered the manor. Alfred set Peter's bag down in the foyer, and motioned for the younger man to follow after him. "So...this is Wayne Manor...Man, am I jealous. You've seen where I live..."

"A respectable house, Master Peter, for one your age...and Master Bruce has informed me of its history. To you, that small three-level home is as important to you as Wayne Manor is to Master Bruce. THAT is what matters, as well as the memories you keep in it," the older man said in an affirming tone, smiling in his sage manner to the young man, who nodded with a grin.

"You're right there, Alfred. I wouldn't trade that house for all the money in the world. I just wish Ben would take me up on my offer of moving in some time. It's every bit his house as it is mine." The 'Ben' Peter was referring to was Benjamin "Ben" Reilly, the only perfect clone of the original Spider-Man, who became a brother to the original, and was currently active in New York as the Scarlet Spider, though he'd cut and dyed his hair to differentiate himself from his 'brother'.

"I'm sure he feels the same way...but if Master Bruce is to be believed, and he always is, Master Benjamin has his issues with his nature, and would rather sort them out before he decides to relive a past that is not quite his." Peter just whistled at that.

"Bruce is really well-informed on the goings on in my life, for a distant acquaintance."

"You should see what he's like with his teammates," the older man replied wryly, leading Peter into Bruce's office, walking up to the grandfather clock, and opening the glass door, pulling on the hidden lever that would cause the clock to open up, and a hatch behind it to open, allowing access to the Batcave. "I must warn you, Master Peter, that the Batcave is quite dangerous to newcomers...though I doubt you will do something as foolish as walk off the edges to a watery death."

"Oh, you know me...I'm quite foolish," Peter cracked, much to Alfred's amusement, the older man chuckling as he began down the stairs to the Batcave, Peter following close behind. "So, is it as impressive as people say?"

"How would you know what people say, Master Peter?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, somewhat curious, while the young man shrugged.

"Well, as you know, I occasionally see Wonder Woman around in the city...since her embassy's there, and I'm a resident and all...she tells me it's an impressive monument to a crime-fighter."

"It is indeed...but also a monument to a dark obsession."

"I've been there myself, Alfred," Peter replied, humorlessly, as he and Alfred entered the main 'foyer' of the Batcave. However, as they entered, a yellow boot on a black-colored leg lashed out at the younger man's head, only for him to catch and throw the offender halfway across the platform. "What the hell?" His speedy reaction time, combined with his spider-sense, allowed him to detect and avoid the attack.

"Alfred, get away from him!" the attacker was Batgirl, in her usual costume, a fierce expression on her lower face. However, before she could do anything else, the form of Batman dropped between the redhead and her 'quarry.' "Batman, what-?"

"BATGIRL!" the older hero's voice was dark, and in a growl, prompting his one-time girlfriend to flinch a bit. "This is Spider-Man, and he's a friend of mine...he's working a case with me, in fact."

"Spider-Man...?" the redhead repeated, staring at the younger man and blinking, her visible eyes wide with astonishment. "You mean, THIS guy is the one who caught...?" She caught herself, standing upright and rubbing her left arm with her right hand. "Sorry, Spidey...I thought you were an intruder." With those words, the slighter older man relaxed his defensive posture, and shrugged, laughing softly.

"It's alright. No harm, no foul. Let's just try and avoid kicking each other in the face from now on."

"You sure are strong, too...you threw me all this way," the redhead was clearly impressed with the other crime-fighter. He simply laughed, and brushed it off.

"Aw, shucks, it tweren't nothin'," he said in a voice imitating old Western stars, prompting Batgirl to giggle a bit.

"Funny, too. You remind me of Dick," she remarked offhandedly, though Peter could tell from the very slight skew to Batman's posture that this had something to do with why he's here.

"Barbara...if you don't mind...get some rest. Spider-Man...Peter...and I have some details to go over," Batman said in a softer voice, removing his cowl to reveal the face of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. The younger redhead did a mock salute, and laughed.

"Sure. Since it's so late, I'll just stay in my usual guest room. Night, Alfred, Peter!" With that, the girl was up the stairs, leaving behind the three men.

"Alfred...take Peter's things to his room. This is a private matter between us," Bruce instructed softly, while Alfred nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Of course, Master Bruce; I shall also prepare some turkey sandwiches for the two of you, with a dash of cranberry sauce, as I'm assuming this will be a long night for the two of you." With those words, the man who'd raised Bruce Wayne and knew him best was gone, leaving the two crime-fighters alone. Bruce motioned for Peter to join him at the Bat-computer, where Bruce took his usual seat, and Peter perched on the right-side console's edge.

"So...why am I here?" Peter asked, becoming serious as he looked down to Bruce, recognizing the look in his eyes as being a man unsure of what to believe...a look that Peter had in his own eyes not too long ago.

"My former sidekick, Nightwing, went on a trip to your city some weeks ago. However, I don't believe he made it there. In fact, I believe the Nightwing who returned to us is in fact an imposter...or some form of clone." The last word was what got Peter's attention.

"And you called me in because of my area of expertise with clones, right? I mean, aside from me, how many people have been cloned near-perfectly? They still can't get it right with your pal Superman," Peter remarked, sounding slightly amused even though the look in his eyes was anything but.

"They did clone Supergirl...flawlessly…on the physical portion. Her mind, however, was skewed, corrupted. I'm thinking that's what happened with Dick...only I know it wasn't Cadmus. They're more or less allies of the League now. I'm thinking it's an independent operation."

"I know a guy who'd do the job," remarked the younger man darkly. "He'd do it with a smile, too." When Bruce looked to him, a silent look on his face asking for clarification, Peter continued. "His name's Miles Warren...the Jackal. The bastard made ruining my life his priority after someone close to me died...someone he obsessed about. So he cloned me...repeatedly...as well as her. He made me fight my clone to the death, only it turns out the clone didn't die. Later, when Jackal came back, he made ME believe I was the real clone, and that Ben was the real Spider-Man. I believed his lies, and joined forces with him to wipe out the human race." That only slightly startled Batman, who knew some of this story already from his contacts in the underworld. "Ben made me realize that even if I WAS the clone, I was still Peter Parker...I was still Spider-Man...and Spider-Man isn't a genocidal monster. I came to my senses in time, and stopped Jackal AND his 'perfect' clone, Spidercide, from unleashing a plague with 100% lethality on the human race."

"Sounds like it was a rough time," was all Bruce could say, though the manner he said it was meant to be a comforting one, as he began entering in commands on his console. "There's another person who might be in on this...Jervis Tetch."

"The hell's that, if you don't mind me asking?" Peter inquired, a confused look on his face. Bruce gave him a somewhat blasé look that said, 'if I can be bothered to know about you, you can be bothered to know about me.' "Sorry I asked."

"Tetch is better known around here as the Mad Hatter. A man obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, and a genius in mind control...to the point that he turned a young girl into his 'Alice', and kept her as a mind-controlled doll for some time, until I saved her."

"Sounds delightfully twisted. Now I'm REALLY sorry I asked." With that came a pause from the younger hero. "So, enlighten me...why single out him as part of this?"

"Tetch could easily bend the will of others without others being aware of it...and he could've easily waylaid the real Dick Grayson while your 'old friend' cloned him and sent the clone back here," Bruce voiced his suspicions finally, a harsh tone in his voice. Peter simply shrugged, and sighed.

"Alright, we can look into that. Where's Tetch now?"

"I have no idea."

"Now THAT's surprising. I thought you knew everything."

"I do...usually. For some reason, Tetch has gone completely underground, not doing anything illegal that I can find out, and not supplying any villains with his tech. It's like he doesn't want to be found...and for once, he's doing a good job of it. I'm also tracking down the Jackal's whereabouts, so we can look into that end as well."

"Don't bother. I know where he is."

"Oh? Then where?"

"He's here, in Gotham."

Now it was Bruce's turn to be surprised, so Peter elaborated.

"When Ravencroft Asylum was shut down, owing to its escape rate and guard fatalities, a lot of its 'lesser' patients were carted off here, to Gotham, to be placed in your latest nuthouse. Others, like Carnage, were sent back to the Vault to rot for the rest of their unnatural lives. Jackal, while insane, doesn't 'qualify' for the same level of worry as Carnage, so he was sent here...which could be how he met Tetch...despite being in a cell, Jackal has a way of getting things done."

"Interesting."

"And incredibly annoying, too."

* * *

><p>As the two heroes conversed, in a secret lair on the outskirts of both Gotham and Bludhaven, the man of the hour, Jervis Tetch, was having an argument with another of Gotham's Rogues Gallery.<p>

"No! No, no, no! I won't do it! I won't!" Tetch was having hysterics, while his guest, the scarred former District Attorney Harvey Dent, now Two-Face, growled in a dangerous fashion. "That doesn't scare me in the least, you ruffian!"

"Why are you being such a pain in the ass, Hatter? I thought you'd want in on this caper!" the former DA rasped, his two-toned face and hair standing out, as did his black-and-white split color suit.

"Alice and I are quite happy here! We don't need you ruining it for us!"

"Alice...?" Two-Face was puzzled at that. With that, Tetch snapped his fingers, and on command, a beautiful blonde wearing a blue puffy short sleeved dress with a white apron on over it, with a blue bow in her hair and blue shoes walked down. Two-Face whistled appreciatively, annoying Tetch even further – the girl was a knockout, even if she was in an odd dress, and even though there was something familiar in those bright blue eyes. "Very nice, Hatter...you've outdone yourself."

"Harvey, my good man, if it weren't for Alice, I would be glad to assist you in any way I can...but she's something of a missing person, you understand." Two-Face nodded with some understanding, appreciative of a good kidnapping scheme.

"And you don't want the Bat down on your ass, taking her away from you. I dig that, Hatter. Alright, I'll go...but..." before the villainous former attorney left, he grinned in a ghastly manner. "...since your girl's so pretty, call on me if he DOES find you. After all, guys like us don't get the girl often, do we?" While Two-Face's lecherous grin and tone of voice further incensed Tetch, he DID appreciate the other criminal's words.

"Thank you, Harvey...as a show of my appreciation, I'll supply you with some tech of mine that the Batman hasn't seen before, and can't be identified as mine. I shall direct you to it."

"Wonderful job, Hatter...I'm almost jealous. You've got a hot girl you're no doubt putting it to, AND you're doing it under the Bat's nose...very nicely done."

"...Thank you, Harvey," Tetch said, feigning politeness, though secretly wanting to claw the other's eyes out...though the affectionate, and even seductive looks of Alice were enough to calm the nebbish villain down, the smaller man linking his right arm with her left. "Come, Alice. After we see to dear Mister Dent, we'll have some tea and cookies."

"That sounds absolutely delightful, sir," the blonde replied in a pleasant, and happy, tone of voice.

"I thought it would."

* * *

><p>End Notes: And with that ends this chapter. While it may not seem dark to you all now, anyone who knows of the inspirations of this fanfic would understand what I mean when I say that this IS dark...as to where it's darkest, that's coming up...but all will be revealed soon enough. Meanwhile, I hope you all enjoyed this little tale of good and evil.<p> 


End file.
